A number of medical procedures that have recently become more prevalent involve delivering one or more therapeutic agents into the dermis of a user. As distinguished from subcutaneous delivery, which involves injection of agents, such as drugs, beneath the skin, percutaneous delivery requires delivery of agents into or between skin layers. Therapy that uses percutaneous agents is sometimes referred to as mesotherapy (from Greek mesos, “middle” therapeia, “to treat medically”). One therapy using percutaneous delivery that has enjoyed success in recent studies is the stimulation of dermal collagen to alleviate the effects of aging or help make scar tissue more flexible and less disfiguring. Mesotherapy to stimulate collagen production has two components: the use of carefully calibrated physical damage to stimulate collagen production via the healing process, and the delivery of chemical agents into the skin to enhance the stimulatory effect.
The first component of the therapy, known as “Microneedling,” is based on the universal concept of healing of skin: when mechanical trauma occurs, skin heals by forming collagen in three stages. The first stage is inflammation. Immediately after trauma, clotting cascade is activated. Platelets secrete inflammatory agents such as cytokines and growth factors that signal fibroblasts in the dermis to produce collagen. The second stage is collagen production. Around the third week following the trauma, collagen production begins. It continues for about 2 weeks and peaks around 6th week after trauma. The third and final stage is collagen remodeling. Collagen is remodeled for the next several months. Results achieved after healing can last for several years.
Chemical agents can both assist and complement the microneedling process. Some agents may contribute by providing local nutrients to tissues during the healing process. Other agents may themselves have a further stimulatory effect. In any case, there are multiple studies proving the collagen-stimulating effect of transdermal Vitamins A, C, and E, among other agents. The process of microneedling also provides a convenient way to deliver the chemical agents into the skin of a user. Typically, the desired chemical agent or agents are placed on the surface of the patent's skin and then pushed into the skin by the needles during the microneedling process.
Delivery of therapeutic agents by microneedling is expanding to cover an ever-widening array of treatments in which a diffuse and painless delivery of an agent is preferred. However, the search continues for the most convenient approach for personal home use of these techniques. One approach is to use a dermaroller (or medical needling) in conjunction with creams or serums with vitamins. None of these methods combine the application of the therapeutic agent with the roller in a compact and convenient way suitable for home use.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that combines mechanical and chemical collagen stimulation and makes the process easier for the user.